


The Evil Sinister Dark Evil Very Bad Claiming of Kris Allen

by astolat



Category: American Idol RPF (Season 8)
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's no hiding it from me anymore," Adam said. "And unless you do exactly as I say, the whole world will learn that the American Idol -- collects Powerpuff Girls!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evil Sinister Dark Evil Very Bad Claiming of Kris Allen

[Main fanfic page](../)

**The Evil Sinister Dark Evil Very Bad Claiming of Kris Allen**

by astolat

Adam knew that he had found the lever he needed at last when he uncovered the secret locked behind the cupboard doors. Kris had hidden it wisely, here in the living room of his apartment, but now it had fallen into Adam's hands, and he wasn't going to hesitate to make use of it. 

"Hey," Kris said, coming in. "Dinner's almost ready—"

Adam advanced on Kris and backed him against the wall. He leaned in and purred darkly, "I know, Kris." 

"What?" Kris said, staring up at him, flushed a little—probably with the anxious pounding of his heart. Adam couldn't help savoring his fear. 

"There's no hiding it from me anymore," Adam said. "And unless you do exactly as I say, the whole world will learn that the American Idol— _collects Powerpuff Girls!_ " 

"Hey!" Kris said. "The Powerpuff Girls are awesome!" 

"I suppose that's why you have them hidden under lock and key," Adam said, smirking. 

"It's a display cabinet," Kris said. "There are lights and everything. It took me a week to set that up." 

Adam only smiled at Kris's feeble attempts to wriggle free. "Oh, that's a nice try, Kristopher," he said. "But it's too late now. You're doomed unless you submit to my every whim." He slid his knuckles up along Kris's neck and watched him shiver in terror. Adam laughed softly. "I'm going to make you _beg_ me to take you." 

Kris stared up at him, wide-eyed. "I've been begging you to take me for the last year," he said. 

"Of course you have," Adam said, amused. 

"I wrote you all those notes during the season," Kris said. "You know, the ones saying 'Dear Adam, please fuck me.'" 

Adam waved away this puerile effort. "I recognized your secret plan to distract me from victory," he said patronizingly. 

"I got in your bunk on the tour bus with a bow on my ass," Kris said. 

"The time for talk is over," Adam declared. "Upstairs, now." 

"You don't want to eat first?" Kris said. "Dinner's going to burn—"

Adam curled his hand around Kris's neck and squeezed a little, threateningly, and leaned in to bite Kris's full, trembling lip. "Unless you'd rather I had you right now against the wall." 

"Ohhh," Kris said, eyes gone glassy with fear, and he clutched at Adam's hips. "Never mind."

Adam spun him away towards the stairs, and followed Kris up and into the bedroom. It was a little dark; the lights were all off except for the two dozen candles set around the room, and the faint fragrance of sandalwood from a few oil lamps of deep blue glass. The covers were flung back and scattered with rose petals. 

Adam flicked open Kris's belt slowly, dragging out the moment, letting the sense of impending doom sink in for Kris. "Now take off mine," Adam said. 

Kris fumbled Adam's belt open with shaking hands and yanked down his zipper and shoved Adam's pants down to his knees. Then he pulled his own shirt off over his head, kicked off his shoes, stripped out of his pants and climbed onto the bed on his stomach, and buried his face in his arms. 

Adam smiled as he took off the rest of his clothes and prowled onto the bed. Kris obviously wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. "I'm afraid this might hurt a little," he murmured into Kris's ear, stroking his cock up and down over Kris's beautiful, tight ass. 

"I'm ready, I lubed myself up before you came over," Kris said muffled, squirming under him. "Now, Adam, _please—_ "

Kris broke off on a gasp as Adam pressed into him. His body yielded deliciously easily, and Adam slid home on a long thorough stroke. "Oh my God," Kris said, pleading uselessly. "You're even bigger than I thought. Adam, please, harder. Harder."

"I hope you realize," Adam said, as he fucked Kristopher long and leisurely, delighting in Kris's moans and whimpers for mercy, "that this is only the first time. You're mine forever, now." He slid out and turned Kris over, and entered him again. 

Kris stared up at him in dazed confusion. Adam was pleased to see he had already come, obviously despite himself, and he was hard again. "Wow," Kris said, vaguely. "I guess I'll just have to suffer, huh." 

Adam sighed in diabolical pleasure. "I'm going to have you twice a day," he promised, and laughed as Kris shuddered helplessly beneath him. 

= The (Very Unhappy) End =

All feedback much appreciated!

[Read Comments](http://astolat.livejournal.com/225948.html#comments) \- [Post Comment](http://astolat.livejournal.com/225948.html?mode=reply)  
  
---  
  
[Main fanfic page](../)


End file.
